


The Things We Cannot Change

by Arsenal



Series: Comic Pride Month [2]
Category: Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Sinestro (Comics)
Genre: Comic Pride Month, HalSinestro, M/M, prompt, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7383691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenal/pseuds/Arsenal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal and Sinestro accidentally end up in custody of a child. Mixed feelings emerge.</p><p>Tumblr Comic Pride Month fic request for barid-bel-medar</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things We Cannot Change

**Author's Note:**

> This turned into a weird mix of sadness and humor.
> 
> POV goes Thaal / Hal / Thaal
> 
> Title from Lion - Hollywood Undead

“And what exactly do you suppose we do with it, Jordan?” he asked.  


     Thaal stared down at the small child in front of him. With his alien height he had a quite a few feet on it, dwarfing the child in comparison. It couldn’t be older than ten in Earth years he imagined. Why in the name of the Guardians it was in the middle of some barren Earth desert alone he had no idea. Of course providing aid to the child had now become top priority over their original mission, much to his annoyance.  


Hal rolled his eyes at the Korugarian, “Him, not it.”  


The child rotated its head and looked up at Hal annoyed, “Actually, I’m a she.”  


     Hal sputtered and made a choking noise and rubbing at the back of his head awkwardly. Thaal stifled a smile. He knew the Earth man how no idea how to care for a child, despite the pure intentions he would have while attempting so. Miraculously Gardner was the Earth Lantern that was good with children, although he had no intention of pointing this out. He watched curiously as Hal crouched down in front of the little girl and put his gloved hand on her shoulder.  


“My name is Hal, this big jerk is Thaal-“  


“SINESTRO!” he barked, feeling slightly taken aback when the girl winced.  


Hal rolled his eyes and ignored him.  


“This HUGE jerk is _Sinestro_. What’s your name, Sunshine?” he asked with a wink.  


“Would you please make some attempt to try not to sound like you’re wooing the child, Jordan?” Thaal scoffed.  


Hal stood up and faced him with an eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face.  


“What’s a matter, jealous?” he mocked.  


“I don’t have a name,” the girl butted in.  


Hal frowned, “Well that just won’t do. It’s probably going to be a little while before we can get you home, so we’ll have to come up with something.”  


Thaal sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose as sand blew at his face. This was going to progressively just get worse it seemed.

* * *

     Hal and Thaal had been unable to successfully find out where the girl had come from, so to both of their annoyance they had sought aid from the rest of the corps. Their other options were to go to Bruce which he would never do, and Oliver and Barry had been busy. So Guy and Kyle had agreed to meet them at Warriors (in retrospect taking a kid to a bar was a bad idea) and brainstorm how to get her home. The two Lanterns were sitting at the empty bar counter waiting when they arrived, chatting about something quietly. They turned around when they heard the door open, both raising an eyebrow at their new companion.  


“This is Cinnamon,” Hal said, bringing forward the little girl.  


There was a sudden silence, from the other two men. Abruptly Guy guffawed, “Oh my god, ya’ guys finally got a kid and ya’ named her like a hooker??”  


“I thought it was cute!” Hal huffed defensively. Also what did he mean by “finally”?  


Kyle sat behind Guy with a hand over his face laughing slightly. Hal frowned. He supposed he saw where they were coming from, but Thaal had agreed it was a good name. Although he supposed he was an alien with no idea what human names were like aside from other Lanterns.  


“Hal, it sounds like a dog’s name,” Kyle giggled. Another obnoxious loud burst of laughter came from next to him.  


“Better than being named ‘Guy.’” Thaal sneered at the red head. Hal could practically feel the anger radiating off of his boyfriend in flames. He was always hot when he got protective.  


     Guy snarled up at Thaal’s smug face, being held back by Kyle’s hand on his arm. The other Lantern still had a lot of contempt for his boyfriend, so he figured it was about time to go. He picked up _Cinnamon_ and grabbed Thaal’s arm, dragging him away from the Irishman. Thaal stiffly followed him, hovering slightly over the dark wood floor.  


“For the record we named her that because of her freckles, and we’ll take care of this ourselves then,” he shouted over his shoulder as he went out the door.

* * *

     Thaal wasn’t sure how long it had been but eventually the two of them managed to reach some sort of Earth magician for help. The raven haired woman had cast some spells to give the child her memory back (something that had apparently been missing). Her name was in fact Eleanor, and had been taken from her father by a telepathic villain while on vacation. With some guidance from the magician and the girl, they had managed to get her safely home to her very worried father. He had watched stiffly as the family embraced, before realizing what had to be done. He had let Hal stay to talk to the man and say his goodbyes to the girl, while he left in pursuit of the kidnapper.  


     One of his larger regrets in life was having not been able to raise Soranik, never having to have known her at this age. That was his own fault however, while this was not. It didn’t take him long to track down the man and dispose of him in the nearest river. The ignorant villain tried to use some sort of pathetic mind control on him before realizing his fate. What a fool to think he could take a child from her father without punishment. He burned the rickety home down the man had lived in for good measure and returned to locate Hal. However, he didn’t have to fly far before the other Lantern found him, looking slightly worried.  


     The two of them were laying together in the Earthman’s bed before any words on the subject were spoken. His boyfriend rolled over and put a hand on his shoulder, with a brief pause before speaking.  


“Where did you go today?” Hal asked him, brown eyes searching his face suspiciously in the dark.  


“To do what I would have done as a father, had I been given the chance,”  


There was another brief pause before he received his answer.

“You’re not a bad person for it, you know,” Hal stated cryptically.  


Thaal sat up and looked down at his lover. Hal looked serious for once, not angry or joking.  


“Had things been different you would have been a great father. Hell, you still can be. Your daughter’s just a bit older now,” he clarified.  


     Thaal leaned down and kissed his partner gently, before scooping him into his arms and laying down again. He closed his eyes and rested his head on top of Hal’s. Sometimes he forgot how well the human understood him. Perhaps better than Abin or Arin ever even had. Perhaps better than anyone ever would.  


“We shall see, my love.”  


He could practically hear Hal rolling his eyes over the sentiment.

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read all of the materials referenced in this I'm sorry.


End file.
